


Seven Devils

by Steamcraft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Series Spoilers, Website: Heart of Camelot, post-5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandrake Root butchers the victim to the core, you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Song Challenge #7: Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine  
> Written before 5x09: "With All My Heart".

| - | - | - |

There was nothing that Guinevere wanted more than to see Arthur Pendragon dead. The tragic part was, however, it shouldn't be this hard to kill a man and get away with murder.

How Arthur survived the poisoning was beyond what Guinevere and Morgana knew. The man was on the brink of death, yet he lived. The damned Daegal, his foolish bravery, had interfered, as well, and if he hadn't died protecting the king, then Guinevere would have killed him herself (if she could have been quicker than Morgana's magic).

She wanted nothing from Arthur's death but Morgana's happiness and absolute freedom. Morgana wanted the throne and the loyalty she could finally trust. And if she only received it from Guinevere, then so be it; she would be her one and only consultant.

Guinevere passed the blueprints to Sir Leon, a key in Morgana's new plot, a wicked thing it was. She watched him as he opened the letter, eyes widening as he took in the contents, and he searched her perfectly-feigned, tearful face.

"Go," she whispered, tone wretched. "You _must_ leave at once. Take your best."

"Yes, my Queen. Arthur will be brought back safely." Leon bowed promptly and left immediately to collect the men and supplies to make the dangerous trip into Mercia. As soon as his back was turned, Guinevere had a hard time keeping control of her mask, feeling the corners of her lips wanting to curl in a cruel smile.

The truth was Arthur and the meddlesome Merlin still were on their week-long hunt in the Forest of Balor.

Guinevere remembered a time when she felt as though she loved and cherished Arthur, but it was a fleeting memory, hardly stirring her heartstrings. What she did feel was dead emptiness. Hollowed out the soul.

| - | - | - |

_And to take your soul_  
 _For what has been done_  
 _Cannot be undone_  
 _In the evil's heart_  
 _In the evil's soul_  



End file.
